Little Saiyan's Destiny
by Komikron
Summary: Tja... eine recht alte FF-Reihe meiner Wenigkeit mit jeder Menge ChibiVegeta... Einzel-Episoden, teilweise recht Nachdenklich und/oder schmerzhaft, etc...
1. Erster Tag im Raumschiff

Hm... das ist, um ehrlich zu sein, ne ziemlich alte FF-Reihe von mir... Vom letzten Jahr... hab schon lange nicht emhr dran weitergeschrieben, glaub, wird ich auch nicht mehr machen ^^" Hab noch ne offene DBZ-FF, aber solange ich meine Orphen-FF's hab, bleibt "Rache auf Vegeta-sei" (so der Titel der Fortsetzung der Fortsetzung meiner ersten DBZ-FF) auch gänzlich unberührt... Egal, nehmen wa halt das... ^^"  
  
Also, wie gesagt, die einzelnen Episoden sind schon teilweise über ein Jahr alt, also bitte nicht zu streng. Mein Stil ist heute besser, hoff ich XD  
  
++++++++++++++++Erster Tag im Raumschiff++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Es war die Hölle. Freezer hatte wenige Stunden zuvor König Vegeta getötet und nun verlangte er nach seinem Sohn, dem Prinzen der Saiyajins. Und so hatten sich vier von Freezers Leuten auf den Weg in den Königspalast auf Vegeta-sei gemacht, um den Kleinen zu holen.  
  
Prinz Vegeta war mit seinen 4 1/2 Jahren schon ziemlich stark und die Truppe hatte so seine liebe Mühe, den Kleinen mitzunehmen. Vegeta verpasste zweien von ihnen so schwere Verletzungen, dass sie zurückbleiben mussten, sie konnten nicht mehr aufstehen. Der dritte der Männer verlor in einem unachtsamen Moment sogar sein Leben.  
  
Zum Schluss war nur noch der Stärkste der vier Gefolgsleute von Freezer übrig. Er hatte Vegeta von hinten gepackt und ihn bewusstlos geschlagen. So konnte er ihn endlich nzu Freezer bringen.  
  
Dieser wartete schon eine ganze Weile und war erstaunt zu sehen, dass Vegeta doch tatsächlich drei seiner Männer ausgeschaltet hatte. Er sah sich den kleinen, immer noch bewusstlosen, Prinzen an. "Soso", dachte er, "das ist also der zukünftige Herrscher über die Saiyajins. Obwohl- viel wird er von seinem Titel nicht haben..."  
  
Eine Stunde verstich und noch immer war Vegeta nicht aus seiner Ohnmacht aufgewacht. Die Nachricht, König Vegeta sei tot und sein Sohn in Freezer's Gefangenschaft, hatte sich schnell in Vegeta-sei verbreitet. Auch bei einem Saiyajin in den besten Jahren kam die Nachricht an. Er steckte in den Vorbereitungen für den Abflug seines enugeborenen Sohnes. Der Name des Kindes lautete Kakarott und sein Vater war niemand geringeres als Bardock. "Verdammt nochmal", dachte dieser, "Bald ist es aus mit uns..."  
  
Nach einer weiteren Stunde war Prinz Vegeta endlich aus seiner Ohnmacht erwacht. Um ihn herum hatte sich eine Schar an Saiyajins gesammelt. Darunter auch Nappa. Langsam und zaghaft öffnete Vegeta seine Augen. Der Raum füllte sich mit Raunen. Nappa war der erste, der sich nach Vegeta's Gesundheit erkundete. "Was soll schon nicht stimmen", antwortete Vegeta. Er sah sich um. "Ganz nebenbei: Wo sind wir hier eigentlich?" "Im Raumschiff von Freezer", antwortete Nappa. Vegeta fasste sich an den Kopf. Er konnte sich nur noch an die Hälfte erinnern.  
  
"Und jetzt?", fragte einer der anderen saiyajins. Vegeta zog seine Rüstung mit dem langen roten umhang an. "Jetzt lasst mich in Ruhe", grummelte er. Ihm war es zuwider, jetzt unter Feezer's Befehl zu stehen. Er wusste, wenn Freezer sich einmal einen Neuen geholt hatte, ließ er ihn auch nicht mehr fort. Ausser er starb.  
  
Vegeta verließ den Raum und sah sich um. Alles war so groß und futuristisch. Er war noch jung und kannte nur den Palast, in dem er aufgewachsen war, und ein bisschen von Vegeta-sei. Er wusste nicht, wo er hingehen sollte.  
  
Also betrat er den erstbesten Raum. Ein großes wasserbecken war darin und am Beckenrand unterhielten sich lautstark einige von Freezer's Leuten. Als sie Vegeta bemerkten, fingen sie an zu lachen. "Jetzt ist Freezer schon so arm, dass er Kinder einstellen muss!" Vegeta räusperte sich. "Oh", meinte einer der Typen auf der anderen seiet der Raumes, "Muss man jetzt Angst vor dir kriegen?"  
  
"Anscheinend nehmen die mich nicht ernst...", dachte Vegeta. Einem andren viel das Zeichen auf Vegeta's Brustpanzer auf. "Ey", sagte er, "Der Kleine gehört zur Königsfamilie der Saiyajins!" Vegeta nickte. "Ich bin Prinz Vegeta."  
  
"Na sieh mal einer an", sagte der erster wieder, "Wir haben hier ein echtes Adelsgeschlecht an Bord!" Er ging auf Vegeta zu. "Ob der auch was anderes kann als große Töne spucken wie sein Vater?" Vegeta ahnte nichts Gutes. Sein Gegenüber ballte seine Hand zu einer Faus, holte aus und...  
  
Rammte Vegeta die Faust in den Magen. Vegeta sackte zusammen. "Na toll!", lachte der Kämpfer, "Ein mickriger Schlag und schon KO!" Vegeta rappelte sich wieder auf. "Mal sehen, wie standfest du bist", sagte der Angreifer und wiederholte seine Aktion. Und nochmal und nochmal. Vegeta hatte keine Chance sich zu wehren. Halb bewusstlos spürte er, wie jemand an seinen Haaren zog.  
  
"Viel hat der ja nicht drauf", meinte ein dritter. "Ich sag's ja: Wie sein Vater." Daraufhin wurde Vegeta ins wasser geworfen. Die fünf Kämpfer schauten gebannt auf das Wasser. Sie warteten darauf, dass Vegeta wieder hochkam. Aber er kam nicht. "Und nun?" "Freezer reist uns den Kopf ab, wenn der jetzt ertrunken ist!" "Kann er nachweisen, dass wir das waren?" "Nö" "na also" Somit verliesen die Männer den Raum.  
  
Nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, tauchte Vegeta wieder auf. Seine Haare hingen aufgrund der Nässe bis über die Schultern. Er sah sich auf der Wasseroberfläche an. Er sah schrecklich aus, dachte er sich. Aber was sollte er schon machen? Ab jetzt würde er sein ganzes Leben hier bei Freezer verbringen müssen.  
  
Es war die Hölle. 


	2. Weg war Planet Vegeta

*drop* Tjaja, die is ja auch noch da... oO" Jedenfalls... naja, ist halt schon uuuuuuralt, deshalb bin ich damit auch so langsam beim Hochladen... Ich hab sie einfach total vergessen XD Und n bisschen peinlich is mir das ganze inzwischen auch schon; immerhin is der Stil ja nicht grade der tollste... (Menno, wohin verschwinden eigentlich immer meine Pünktchen? ." Ich brauch die dooooch... .__. )  
  
++++++++++++++Weg war Planet Vegeta++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Nun war schon ein Monat vergangen, seit Freezer den König der Saiyajins getötet und seinen Sohn zu sich genommen hatte. Prinz Vegeta hatte sich inzwischen ganz gut eingelebt, führte Freezer's Befehle aber nur mit Widerwillen aus. Er sah sich nicht als Mitglied von Freezer's Truppen. Er redete mit niemandem, ausser manchmal mit Nappa. Dieser spielte fast den lieben langen Tag lang Babysitter für Vegeta, auch wenn ihm dieser schon mindestens hunterttausend mal gesagt hatte, er brauche so etwas nicht.  
  
Vegeta verbrachte die meiste Zeit des Tages damit, zu trainieren. Er wollte es Freezer irgendwann einmal heimzahlen, dass er ihn, den Prinzen des stärksten Volkes im ganzen Universum, so gedemütigt hatte. Uns so trainierte er, in der Hoffnung Freezer irgendwann zu übertreffen, mit kleinen grünen Pflanzenmännern.  
  
Aber viel brachte das Training nicht. Vegeta erledigte sie in Sekundenschnelle und ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken brachte er sie einen nach dem anderen einfach um.  
  
Vegeta sah sich im Trainingsraum um. Viel war nicht von den fünf Pflanzenmännern übrig geblieben. "So kann ich doch nicht trainieren", dachte er, "Diese dämlichen Pflanzenmänner sind viel zu schwach für mich. Ich brauche richtige Gegner." Er ging aus dem Trainingsraum. Draussen wartete Nappa mit Vegeta's Rüstung. Nappa merkte, dass Vegeta noch schlechter gelaunt war als sonst. "Was ist los?", fragte er.  
  
Vegeta zog seine Rüstung an und sagte: "Ich geh mal zu Freezer." Nappa dachte, er hätte sich verhört. Seit Vegeta in Freezer's Raumschiff lebte hatte er nicht ein einziges Mal mit ihm gesprochen. Nappa lief Vegeta hinterher. "Was willst du denn von ihm?", fragte er. Vegeta lächelte. "Ich besorge uns eine gescheite Aufgabe."  
  
*  
  
Bei Freezer angekommen verneigte er sich. Vegeta hasste das, immerhin war er Derjenige, vor dem man sich zu verneigen hatte. Aber er ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass ihm das nicht schmeckte. "Was kann ich für dich tun, Vegeta?", fragte Freezer. Seine ungewöhlich freundliche Art kam Vegeta unheimlich vor.  
  
"Ich habe eine Bitte", sagte Vegeta. Zarbon und Dodoria staunten nicht schlecht. Vegeta war der erste ihnen untergeordnete, der es wagte, Freezer um ertwas zu bitten. Aber Freezer war deswegen keineswegs erbost. "Eine Bitte? Und die währe?" "Ich würde gerne die nöchste Übernahme eines Planeten leiten." Zarbon und Dodoria sahen Vegeta an. Er war doch noch viel zu klein! Aber er war ihnen seit dem Tag an dem er gekommen war ein Dorn im Auge.  
  
Freezer dachte nach. "Wieso sollte ich dir, ausgerechnet DIR das überlassen...?!" "Aber Meister, seht das doch mal so", sprang Zarbon ein, "Er kann Erfahrung sammeln!" "Und ganz nebenbei den Tod finden", dachte er gehässig. Freezer dachte noch immer darüber nach. "Ich bin auch dafür", sagte Dodoria, "Der Kleine kann es gut vertragen, mal einen Planeten zu erobern!" "Idioten", dachte Vegeta, "Als ob ich nicht schon gemerkt hätte, dass sie mich nicht leiden können..."  
  
"Gut", sagte Freezer, "Es sei dir gewährt." Vegeta verneigte sich noch einmal und verließ dann den Raum. Zarbon und Dodoria sahen sich fies lächelnd an. Ihr Plan schien aufzugehen. Freezer hatte ganz andere Pläne. "Dann bin ich ihn wenigstens los solange ich mich um seinen Planeten kümmere..."  
  
*  
  
Am nächsten Tag machte sich eine Saiyajin-Truppe um den kleinen Vegeta auf zu dem Planteten, der erobert werden sollte. Die Übernahme ging schnell von statten. Nur wenige der Bewohner überlebten.  
  
Vegeta entdeckte einen Haufen kleiner Trümmer. Es sah aus wie ein großes Puzzle aus Stäbchen und Platten. Er fragte sich, was das wohl gewesen sei. Und da er noch Zeit genug hatte, setzte er sich davor und versuchte herauszufinden, was das wohl mal darstellte.  
  
Währenddessen auf Vegeta-sei. Sämtliche Saiyajins waren in Panik, denn Freezer's gigantisches Raumschiff war am Himmel zu sehen. "Ich hab's geahnt", dachte Bardock. Er machte sich bereit für einen eventuellen Kampf mit Freezer.  
  
Aber soweit sollte es nicht mehr kommen. Freezer erschuf eine Energiekugel, fast so groß wie der Planet selbst und schleuderte sie auf den Planeten Vegeta. Der erste, der die zerstörerische Kraft dieser Kugel zu spüren bekam, war Bardock. Auch die anderen Saiyajins, die sich auf dem Planeten befanden, überlebten den Angriff nicht und Freezer freute sich wie ein kleines Kind über das Feuerwerk, das er da veranstaltet hatte.  
  
*  
  
Aprpros Kind: Vegeta saß immer noch vor dem kleinen Haufen und grübelte, wie er das nur zusammen setzen sollte. Er wollte unbedingt wissen, was es mir den gelben Teilchen auf sich hattte.  
  
Kurz darauf kam Nappa zu ihm. "Was willst du?", fragte Vegeta. "Ich... habe soeben erfahren, dass..." Nappa zögerte. Er wusste nicht, wie Vegeta auf die Nachricht reagieren würde. "Dass was?", fragte Veggeta ungeduldig. "Dass... der Planet Vegeta..." Nappa schluckte. Jetzt musste er es Vegeta ja sagen. "Durch einen Meteoreinschlag zerstört wurde..."  
  
Er entfernte sich ein Stückchen von Vegeta.  
  
Dieser schwieg. Dann sagte er: "Und? Gibt's sonst nochwas oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?" 


End file.
